Meaning Of Your Love
by angeliand
Summary: Lots of OCs in the story. What will you do if you learn that the guy who truly loves you is your cousin? Sounds complicated? Will you turn to the person who waits for you or will you let love lead its way?


Chapter I: First Impressions Don't Last  
  
The heavenly scenery that was seen above is very much indeed lovely. The bright sun is shining and the trees would sway gently as the wind passes by them. A month has passed since the beginning of classes. Akira Sendoh, the ace of Ryonan's basketball team is now in his senior year in high school. Not only that, he's now the captain for the whole year since Uozumi Jun, their former team captain had graduated already allowing him to take the responsibility.  
  
It was always the same; everyday he passes by the campus, almost all the female population of the school turn their eyes into heart shapes, scream on the top of their lungs to be noticed or sometimes, even drool. He just smiles to them and enjoy every second of fame in being the heartthrob, the most sought after guy in school.  
  
Finally, after minutes of seemingly a hundred miles walk; he arrived his class which is year 3, section 7. It was unlikely him to be punctual in school because this time, he is ten minutes earlier before the ring bells. Koshino Hiroaki, Sendoh's best friend greeted him as he sat down beside him. He was now used to some changes.  
  
"Hey Akira, how are you and Minako?"  
  
Akira replied, "We're just friends. How many times do I have to tell you that?"  
  
Koshino nodded and laughed, "Well, whatever you say."  
  
"I've promised that I'll change and you know that." He paused hearing the bell ring.  
  
The class started and all of them opened their books to the page the teacher asked them to be opened.  
  
"Minako, would you please read the poem."  
  
The girl stood up and she started to read the poem.  
  
"May My Heart Always Be Open  
  
May my heart always be open to little Birds who are the secret of living Whatever they sing is better than to know And if men should not her them, men are old.  
  
May my heart stall about hungry And fearless and thirsty and supple And even if it's Sunday may I be wrong For whenever men are right they are not young.  
  
And may myself nothing useless And love yourself so more than truly There's been such quite a fool who could not fail Pulling all the sky over him with one smile."  
  
She sat up and the whole class gave her an applause. The teacher regained his composure and continued the discussion.  
  
"Very well done, Miss Ayanami. Now, what do you think of the poem?"  
  
Koshino raised his hands and the teacher called him.  
  
"I guess the message of the poem is about having a humble heart."  
  
"Would you please elaborate your answer?"  
  
"The birds fly freely above the skies and God gave them the freedom to do so. What I am trying to say is that they are lucky that they can do that and they show their gratitude by singing their praises by chirping sweet melodies. You see, they have a very simple kind of living. Compared to us, we find it very difficult to live this kind of life. It is very hard for us to be good and strong to face challenges unlike the birds."  
  
"That's exactly the message of the poem and I hope upon reading it, you have realized something. Anyway, our project for the semester would be anything about literature. I will be dividing the class into pairs. Your seatmate would be your partner, then. The first deadline will be on Wednesday and the last will be on Friday. I require you to pass it inside an envelope."  
  
The bell rung and the teacher dismissed the class for dismissal  
  
----------  
  
Koshino was sitting in the left side of Sendoh while Minako is in his right. He broke the silence between the three of them.  
  
"I guess the two of you are really partners for life."  
  
"Koshino! You're teasing us again. Minako and I are just FRIENDS!"  
  
"Well, I have to go now. I'll leave you two alone so that you may do anything you want."  
  
With that, Koshino left with the blushing Minako and Sendoh.  
  
"Would you want me to walk you home?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sendoh and Minako are now outside the gates of Ryonan. He pointed to the right and Minako nodded.  
  
"But before that, I'm hungry. Let's go to a cafeteria. A few blocks away from here."  
  
"I thought you wouldn't ask." She smiled and let him lead the way.  
  
They arrived in the mini café near the park. Upon entering the waiter gave them the menu. Sendoh ordered two lemon iced teas and a slice of blueberry cheese cake and chocolate mousse. After ten minutes of waiting their order wasn't given yet.  
  
"I'll wash my hands first in the washroom. By then are orders would be here."  
  
With that, Minako retreated for the ladies' washroom. She faced the mirror and started combing her hair. After that, she applied face powder on her face and pressed gloss in her cherry lips. She walked back to where Sendoh was but before she sat down, she bumped by a tall man holding a tray with their orders. Unfortunately, he slipped the iced teas into her blouse and she fell on the ground. She caught the attention of the other customers and look up to see that the man who did that to her was. 


End file.
